Lab Rats: Little Lab Rats
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: A three-shot story basically describing the three Lab Rats, Adam, Bree, and Chase, when they were little kids.
1. Chapter 1: Subject A: Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Little Lab Rats

Synopsis: A three-shot story basically describing the three Lab Rats, Adam, Bree, and Chase, when they were little kids.

Genre: Family/Friendship/Humor/Comedy

**So far, all my Lab Rats stories have contained the teenager Lab Rats, so I decided to finally do a Lab Rats story containing the little Lab Rats. Hopefully, it turns out well and you enjoy it! So, may I present "Lab Rats: Little Lab Rats"**

Chapter One: Subject A: Adam

Subject A, also known as Adam, was the first experiment and possessed the bionic abilities of super strength, heat vision, and plasma grenades.

Being the oldest and having the ability of unimaginable strength, Adam was shown to be the most protective of his two younger siblings. Donald Davenport noticed this one day when the three kids were playing in the lab.

A three-year old Chase had his nose thrust into a book, a four-year old Bree had herself entranced with a couple dolls she was playing dress-up with, and five-year old Adam was quietly sitting in a chair watching his siblings play or getting his fingers entangled in a ball of colorful knitting yarn.

It was then that a near fatal accident happened…

Donald watched as Bree and Chase paid no particular attention to a broken light fixture about to fall from the ceiling down onto the two little kids. But one other person did pay attention to this: Adam Davenport.

In a matter of a couple seconds, Adam dove forward toward his siblings as the light fixture fell from the ceiling. The inventor watched amazed as the five-year old put his arms up into the air and caught the light fixture in his hands with ease.

Bree and Chase looked to see what their older brother had just done. They then dropped their things and burst into applause. Adam smiled, enjoying the attention he was getting from his siblings. He then carefully set the broken light down onto the lab floor and bowed down in front of his siblings as they clapped.

Donald couldn't help, but smile at the theatrics going on in front of him.

But that wasn't the amazing part; the amazing part was what Adam had just done.

He used his bionics to save his siblings from being crushed.

Donald knew something like that is known as a heroic feat.

Then it finally came to Donald.

Why have these kids turned into bionic soldiers when they can be so much more?

Maybe with the right amount of training and practice with these bionic abilities, Adam, Bree, and Chase could become heroes.

The bionic heroes they were meant to be.

**The second chapter will be on Subject B, also known as, Bree!**


	2. Chapter 2: Subject B: Bree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Two: Subject B: Bree

Subject B, also known as, Bree was the second experiment and possessed one bionic ability: super speed.

Being the only girl in the group and having the ability of super speed, only one word described Bree perfectly: fast.

Donald Davenport noticed this when all he would see Bree want to do would be run around the perimeter of the lab until she created a mini cyclone around herself and kick up all the dust into Chase's nose, which would immediately activate his super senses.

This also meant Donald would be the automatic victim of a snot cannon. Yuck.

Despite these few annoyances, Donald still considered this an amazing ability. If Bree's super speed created cyclones like that, the girl could easily confuse opponents or enemies.

And that would be quite the useful thing. Vital even.

But besides that, what good was Bree's super speed? It was basically the only ability she had. While Adam and Chase had multiple abilities, the only thing Bree could do was run around super-fast in a circle until all that spinning would make a person dizzy and want to throw up.

And Davenport won't lie; that situation has almost happened to him a couple times.

_Think, Donald, think! What else can Bree do?_

"Mr. Davenport! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Donald turned around only to have a little four-year old girl smash into his body and have him thrown onto the floor. The sound of something crashing onto the floor and breaking into a million pieces caught Davenport's attention and he poked his head around the little girl's body so he could see exactly what had crashed onto the floor.

Another broken ceiling light fixture. What a surprise.

"I really need to get rid of those things." Mr. Davenport muttered to himself.

"O'kay?" Bree asked.

"What?"

"O'kay?" Bree repeated.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Yes, Bree, I am okay."

"Good!" The little girl broke into a huge smile. "Bye, bye!" Bree then super sped off to the other side of the lab where her brothers were playing.

"That was brave thing to do!" Adam exclaimed.

Bree smiled proudly. "Tank yo!"

Chase remained silent. Bree turned to face her brother.

"Chasey? Did I do good? I save Mr. Davenport!"

Chase briefly looked up at his sister and nodded. "Oh…yea. Good job."

Bree frowned and stomped her foot. "Meanie!"

"Wha? I said good job!" Chase protested.

Bree scowled. "Not good enough! Me did great job!"

"You mean I." Chase corrected his sister.

Bree screamed. "Stop doing that!"

"You did incorrect grammar though-"

"I don't care!" Bree cut her brother off. She then stomped off to the other side of the room, leaving Adam and Chase shocked by Bree's sudden tantrum.

Mr. Davenport had just witnessed Bree's tantrum and shook his head.

Even though the girl could save a person in a split second, she also did have a nasty temper that could go off in a split second.

Bree could be a little more work for Mr. Davenport. For one thing, she was the only girl and what experience does Mr. Davenport have with girls?

Maybe he should stop thinking about that right now and get back to his work.

**Next chapter, also going to be the last chapter in this story, will be Subject C, also known as, Chase!**


	3. Chapter 3: Subject C: Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Three: Subject C: Chase

Subject C, also known as Chase, was the third and last experiment. He possessed the most abilities out of his other two siblings, which was quite amazing since he was the youngest.

Chase had superior intelligence, or super smarts, to put in simple terms. So, even for a three-year old, this made him act much older than what he really was.

Besides super smarts, Chase also had a forcefield. A forcefield that can be used for protection against falling objects or anything else, really.

But one of Chase's abilities wasn't that great to have. The dreaded super senses.

Bionic hearing may sound great, but in reality, it isn't.

For Chase, the sound of a pin dropping is amplified to the sound of a bunch of cymbals crashing onto the ground.

That's REALLY, REALLY loud.

And don't get me started on Chase's super scent. Because of this ability, Mr. Davenport has had to take a shower twice a week. Sometimes even three times a week!

Yes, so there's the issue of the dreaded snot cannon that Mr. Davenport always seems to get attacked by. But besides that, Chase really seemed to appear to be the most powerful of the three siblings.

And that can be both a good and bad thing.

Chase's Commando App or most commonly known as Spike, would be an example of a good and bad thing.

Chase's Commando App activates only when Chase feels threatened by something or someone and he immediately turns into Spike, an aggressive and easily angered alter-ego of Chase.

This is why Mr. Davenport has had to repair so much damage in the lab.

So, this is the deep, dark question that still has to be answered.

Is Chase the most powerful of the three because he has so many abilities or is he considered the most powerful because his abilities are stronger?

Mr. Davenport didn't know how to answer either question. He still needed some time to think about it.

"Mr. Davenport?"

Mr. Davenport looked down to see Chase tugging at his pants.

"What is it, Chase?" The inventor asked nicely.

"Adam made fun of me…" The three-year old looked very upset. "He said I am weak because all I can do is answer complex math problems and be super smart."

Mr. Davenport's face softened and he delicately picked up the toddler and let him sit on his lap.

"It's true, Chase, you are super smart. But that doesn't make you weak and you have other abilities besides that."

"Really?" Chase's eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Mr. Davenport nodded. "You have a forcefield and a Commando App and super senses. And all those abilities are very powerful and useful. None of them make you weak, okay Chase?"

Chase smiled and nodded. "O'kay."

Mr. Davenport smiled. "I think there is someone here who wants to talk to you." He put the child down onto the ground and Chase turned his head to see Adam standing in front of him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Chasey, I'm sorry. I don't think you're weak. You are actually very strong." Adam apologized.

Chase smiled wide and went over to hug his brother. "I forgive you, Adam. Want to go play with Bree now?"

Adam's face brightened up and he grabbed onto Chase's arm. Both siblings then ran into the other room where Bree was waiting for them.

Mr. Davenport smiled. Not only will Adam, Bree, and Chase become great heroes, but they will also become an inseparable team of siblings.

And that's all the inventor ever dreamed of them becoming.

_The End._

**I will be posting an all new Lab Rats story and I am taking a break from the Lab Rats: Day at the… series, but you readers can still vote for the next Day at the… story you want to see first on a poll that's now open on my profile! Go on and vote now! And keep an eye out for the new Lab Rats story coming soon! I hope you readers will like it just as much as I am excited to start writing it!**

**See ya next time,**

**-PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
